Peter Sam/RWS
|gender = Male |country = United Kingdom England |status = Operational |basis = Kerr Stuart Tattoo |gauge = |powertype = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fueltype = Coal |config = 0-4-2ST |wheels = 6 |topspeed = 25 mph |designer = Kerr, Stuart and Company Ltd |builder = California Works |yearbuilt = 1920 |arrivedonsodor = 1920 |number = SR 4 MSR 4 |railway = Skarloey Railway Mid Sodor Railway |company = Sodor Aluminium Company }} Peter Sam, named after former controller of the Skarloey Railway, Mr Peter Sam, and formerly known as Stuart after his builder, is a narrow gauge saddle tank engine. He worked on the Mid Sodor Railway until it closed down, and now lives on the Skarloey Railway. Biography Stuart was built by Kerr, Stuart and Company Ltd at their California Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England in 1920 to their standard industrial pattern. He was delivered by rail to Cronk, and hauled from there to the Mid Sodor Railway's station at Peel Godred by traction engine. The MSR had him painted green and named him "Stuart", after his builder. Stuart was a cheeky engine in his youth. He liked to tease Duke, often telling him he was "old" and "out of date" and that he should retire so he and Falcon could keep him in order. Stuart was once called to take Duke and his train back to Arlesdale when the latter was leaking steam, much to his delight. However, Duke got back at Peter Sam by pushing the train with tremendous effort, humiliating Stuart. He was embarrassed even further when a boy at the station asked why there were two engines on the train, to which his father replied that Stuart had broken down and Duke was helping him. Stuart was one of the few engines left on the railway by 1936, and worked with Duke and Falcon for many years. When the railway finally closed down in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred to assist in a construction project they had on hand. When this was completed in 1950, he was oiled, greased and sheeted under tarpaulins ready for disposal and stood for a year in the Company's yard. In 1952, he and Falcon were both purchased for the knockdown price of £50 (£25 each) by Sir Handel Lloyd Brown for service on the Skarloey Railway. After being overhauled at Crovan's Gate Works, he was repainted red and renamed "Peter Sam", after the controller of the Skarloey Railway, Mr Peter Sam, while Falcon was renamed "Sir Handel" after the Owner. When Peter Sam and Sir Handel arrived on the railway, he was the kinder of the two engines, and defended Skarloey when Sir Handel insulted him. After Sir Handel was shut up in the shed, Peter Sam did his work as well as his own. He was delighted by this, but became worried when Henry threatened to leave the station without his passengers if he was late. He was so worried about this that he almost left Skarloey station before the Refreshment Lady could board his train. He found out that Henry had only been teasing him, but before he could confront him about this, the big engine had already left. When Skarloey left to be overhauled, Peter Sam and Sir Handel were left to do all of the work. Around 1958, Peter Sam was fitted with buffers, and the railway purchased a diesel named Rusty. When Sir Handel became tired of the extra work and pretended to be ill, Peter Sam did his work as well as his own once again. At the slate quarry, however, the loaded trucks on top of the incline mistook him for Sir Handel and broke the winch, smashing into him and badly damaging his funnel. When the BBC was filming a documentary on the railway, Peter Sam pulled the train for the television equipment. Peter Sam never fully recovered from his accident at the slate quarry. He complained that his funnel was wobbly, but the other engines only teased him. In 1961, his funnel finally came off when he ran into an icicle inside of the tunnel, and it had to be temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe tied to his smokebox. The Thin Controller later presented Peter Sam with a new funnel, a Giesl ejector. Peter Sam was initially doubtful about his new funnel, but found that it helped to greatly improve his performance, Personality Technical details Basis Livery Appearances Trivia Behind the scenes Gallery References }}